User talk:YatzSliversword
Welcome Hi, welcome to HollyClan(Warriors Cat) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Redpaw of HollyClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Redpaw of HollyClan (Talk) 22:03, January 31, 2011 Maybe Maybe we could make pixels...Redpaw of HollyClan 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: I made a pg called um Cat Blanks. I made u deputy of the project. If that's alright.Redpaw of HollyClan 01:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey um what blanks do you wanna work on, theres queen med cat dep, kit, apprentice, and elder.♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 01:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) . Ok we're getting there. Now lets seee what else we need for the wiki. Ahh! Roleplaying pgs. Like we make pages and we title them like HollyClan Camp...etc. And we might want to make a project templates once we get more ppl to join. OMGZ, Ummm do you wanna be the deputy of the clan? I made the character it is a tom named underfoot. Which reminds me, we still need a deputy blanks, a couple kit blanks, and etc. We are getting there though. But great job so far! *thumbs up* ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 14:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok so we are almost done. Do you want me to start coloring in the pics so i can post it on their pages? ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 14:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) For all ta pges i already made Questions...? Maybe we could ask some people over at warriors wiki. They probably know...♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 15:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Promote I was thinking about us promoting the wiki. Like sending invites to ppl on warriors wiki and asking them to join and stuff. I think it's worth a shot. BTW. I made a page called adopt a cat where you can choose what cat you wanna be if someone doesn't wanna create one.♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 18:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. When I get the chance ill start askin. THNX Thank you sooooo much! Redpaw said I could rp Gorsepaw and Chestnutfeather. She asked me if I could ask you if you wanted to be Underfoot the dep of hollyclan.♥♥♥Gorsepaw and Chestnutfeather♥♥♥ 23:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I'm working on the stories and I'll start to get more ppl when I can cause I'm really busy, ALOT. ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 12:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) How do I give u rights???♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 15:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) May I join?? Runningcherry-Gray she-cat with blue spots and green eyes Queen May I join???Embertail of FrostClan 16:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates Hi Yatz. To create templates, you need to put coding on a template page, such as Template:Example, that would basically code how the template appears. The exact same thing is used for userboxes. Here's an example: userbox. If you edit the page, it shows you the background coding used to create the userbox. Using HTML isn't something you can learn over night, so I would suggest looking at the background coding for the templates on WWiki to learn about how it can be used, and use very simple templates. If you have more questions, please contact me on my talk page here. Thank you, 17:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Yatz! Thanks for your comment about the GorgeTribe on my talk page. And yeah, the GorgeTribe ''is ''sort of like the Tribe Of Rushing Water, but not in every way. The GorgeTribe has names like the Tribe Of Rushing Water, but instead of two versions of a name, for example Talon Of Swooping Eagle is Talon, the GorgeTribe cats have ''three ''versions of their name. My name in the GorgeTribe is Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze. If I was a member of the Tribe Of Rushing Water, my other name would be Leaf, but I'm a member of the GorgeTribe, so it's a little different. I have the name Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze, another one: Flapping Leaf, and last but not least, Leaf. It would be awesome if you joined the GorgeTribe, Yatz. And on the WW, I told this guy called Lionheartfan122 about this Wiki.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 23:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Join Kk, Yatz. So you will be Bird That Flies Over Water. Could you please give me a full description of him/her, so I can add him/her to the GorgeTribe Alliances? And add if he/she is a Trained Fighter(like a Cave-Guard, they protect the GorgeTribe's cave and such), or a Trained Hunter(like a Prey-Hunter, they catch food for their Tribe, but they also rarely fight). I'm the main Second In Command(deputy) of the GorgeTribe. Bird's description that you give me should include: Name Rank Gender Fur Stuff: (main fur colour, fur markings if any, white paws, fur length, etc.) and Eye Colour. You could also be the full leader of the GorgeTribe. Thanks, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you want to not have a mate until my unborn kits are apprenticed(I'm not even preg with them yet), then you can be Second In Command, and I'll be Leader. And here's another way that the GorgeTribe Leader is unlike the GorgeTribe's: The Leader hunts and fights on a regular basis. Okay, I'll move myself to leader positoon in the Alliances, and I'll add you to Second In Command position in a minute.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Added To The Alliances Okay, YatzSliversword. I added Bird That Flies Over Water to the Second In Command section in the Alliances on the GorgeTribe page. I put Deputy of HollyClan leading to your user page next to 'RP'd by' at the end of Bird's description. I added 'former Trained Fighter' into Water Bird's description, too. I am now the leader of the GorgeTribe, with the name Leaf That Flaps In The Breeze. You are now free to begin roleplaying in the 'Chat!' section on GorgeTribe's page.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bird Okay, Yatz, I added '''and a patch of black on his back' ''to Water Bird's description in the GorgeTribe Alliances. And I set a rule for my Tribes I made up: Users who aren't me have to have permission from me before editing the 'Chat!' sections(AKA RP'ing) and/or editing the Alliances.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 23:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: To grant admin rights, use . Also, my signature doesn't work because my signature sub-page only exists on Warriors Wiki, and I haven't created one here yet. I don't intend to edit here often so I will not make one. As for template parameters; you'll have to elaborate further on what you want. I have no idea what you mean. Thank you, 04:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) JACKPOT Hey Yatz! I hit the jackpot! I found a whole thing on blanks! Go to this website to find the blanks!!!!!!!!! http://wildpathofshadowclan.deviantart.com/gallery/24481387 It is sooo good! It isn't hard to fill 'em in either!!!!!!!! ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 20:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup Yuppers. It will be much easier. Maybe we should tell everyone.♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Maybe we could leave them with the option